The Zodiac BanquetTHE HIDDEN TRUTH
by SoOoO-oTaKu
Summary: So...we all know what was supposed to happen at the Zodiac Banquet, right? But, what really happened? Dundunduuuuun!
1. Let Us Begin!

The Zodiac Banquet...

So...the Zodiac Banquet. We all know what was _supposed_ to happen, but, what _really_ happened? I feel that no one has brought up this topic, not even Yuki or Kyo. I have tried asking several people, but...well...let's just say some people aren't as resourceful as others...:cough:SHIGURE:cough:...

From one of my(better) resources(I'll never tell...) I have gotten the true information!

That Night...

Yuki and Kyo went all "noble" on Shigure, and so decided to stay home with Tohru watch the sun ris while discussing their dreams BLAHBLAHBLAH...I mean, we already know that story, right? Right. Thanks for paying attention.

Anyway, as he neared the Sohma House, Shigure heard a noise. From the bushes. Shiiiiit.

"Suprise!Heehee!" Out popped Momiji, with his usual enthusiastic cheerfulness.

"Oh, Momiji, hello!" Are you nervous about tonight's performance?"he asked. Momiji stared at him with a shocked look. "Why, no, of course not! Um...should I be? I mean, has anything..."he stopped here and gave Shigure a scared look, "has anything bad ever happened?" Shigure smiled."Why, no! I can even remember the year I did my dance! Ah, such good times! I remember falling into the fruit punch table(Ijumped too many times, you see...)and then I remember being pulled out by Aya and Hatori!" He giggled, and looked at Momiji dreamily."Hm...that's not helping is it?" Shigure frowned. "Oh! But, I'm sure nothing will go wrong in yours, of course!" He grinned in an unsure way.

"Uh-huh, th-thanks, Shigure..." Momiji said weakily.

Let me stop you right here. First of all, something bad always happens during the dances. _Always._ For example, the year before, it was Yuki's turn. Now, we all know how quiet and shy he is, so it was a complete shock when he started to yell obscene things at his family members. Come to find out, _someone_ spiked the punch that year.(We are still looking for the culprits, by the way.) Take another example. When it was Ayame's year to dance, he unexpectedly turned into a snake and slid under Kagura's dress. Needless to say, she kicked his ass for it, and he had to get stitches. Many stitches. But, you get my drift. Something bad always happens.


	2. The Bad Thing!

The Bad Thing!

So, like my foreshadowing predicts(mwahaha), something bad happens.

"Shigure! Look! It's Sohma House! Oh, I can't wait to see all of my friends!" Momiji yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

There before them stood Sohma House. A place full of memories... Some good, most bad. However, that night was going to be a good memory. For once.

Hopefully.

As they neared the building, Momiji started to skip gleefully in anticipation.

'Ah, Momiji, such a free soul' Shigure thought with a smile. Looking back to him, Shigure noticed Momiji staring at him with sad, amber eyes.

"Shigure...where are Yuki and Kyo?" he asked with a frown. Shigure smiled sadly. "They went to stay with Tohru. It's her first New Year alone, you know." Momiji turned back to him with an odd gleam in his eye. "OHH! Kyo and Yuki, what do they do? Fight over T-O-H-R-U! Hahaha!" he sang jokingly.

Shigure was smiling mightily now. "Ah, Momiji! What a laugh you are! But of course those boys lo-"he stopped when Momiji gave him an odd look."Um...nevermind!" he said, running his hands through his hair nervously. He gave Momiji a small laugh to get him off-suspicion...

Too bad Momiji didn't see that root in front of him, eh? Oh, come on, I _told_ you!

"Oh, and don't forget to watch your st- MOMIJI!" Shigure ran towards him as he fell, all joking put aside.(For the moment...) He lost sight of him to one point, but looking down he saw a rabbit in Momiji's place. "Oh, we are in such trouble!"he said with a sigh.

For those people watching out of the window(which were none, thank goodness) you would see a large black dog(affectionatley named Spot, by accident...) carrying a small yellow rabbit in its mouth.(Talk about nasty...when was the last time that rabbit had a bath?) The dog made its way to the house, moving towards the gardens and also near a smaller part of the house. If you read the plaque on the outside side wall, it would say:

_Hatori Sohma, Doctor._

(Mwahaha...the plot thickens! Haha...)


	3. Figuring It Out!

**DICLAIMER:**_ I do not own Fruits Basket. And I never will. EVER._

Haha I just forgot to put up my disclaimers...hahaha...:hides:...lol Well...next chapter! Heehee...

* * *

Figuring it Out...

_Sohma House, Hatori's Office._

"So, you say he fell?" asked Hatori while looking at Momiji's foot.

"Yes, sir!" Shigure told his friend. Hatori gave him a skeptical look."You know, this is not a laughing matter. Momiji sprained his ankle. He will not be able to dance tonight. Do you know what this means?" he asked seriously.

Shigure stared at him blankly.

"It means we will get into trouble with Akito. Unless, of course, you have another way to solve this problem?" he looked at Shigure, an eyebrow raised.

Shigure pondered thoughtfully."Hmm...I'll think of a way, I'll think of one..."

_Sohma House, Outer Hallway._

"Yes, but like I said, it is a stupid anime, and that one guy is...Oh. Hello, Shigure." Hiro looked suprised to see him. Shigure eyed him. "Hello Hiro!"

He bent down lower, to the children's levels."Kisa, how have you been?"he asked sweetly. She gave him a tiny smile."Uncle Shigure! Sissy isn't here, is she?"she asked in her small, soft voice. He laughed. He couldn't help it. "Oh, Kisa, no, she isn't here. This is for Sohma family only!" She gave him another shy smile, looking dissappointed. "Oh." Shigure suddenly pushed her into his arms for a big hug, and said, "Oh, but don't worry! You have Uncle Shigure here for you! Don't worry, little Kisa!" Hiro turned red in the face, then ran up to Shigure. He kicked him in the side.

"Oh! Hiro, you are so violent! You must be related to Kyo...!" Shigure yelled. But he stopped joking, now. He began to look at Hiro, mumbling to himself...

"Hmm...about the right size, yes...same hair color...YOU'RE PERFECT!"he exclaimed suddenly. Hiro jumped back in suprise.

"Hiro, would you mind doing me a favor?"he asked. The boy eyed him suspiciously."...What kind of favor?" he asked, glaring at him.

Shigure batted his eyelashes. "Oh, Hiro! Something awful has happened! And I notice you look somewhat like Momiji, and you are about his height...and-" "Oh, no! I'm not doing it!I am NOT dancing for Momiji!" he shouted, quickly getting hushed by a terrified-looking Shigure.

Kisa turned her large eyes on him. "Hiro, please do it? If you do, I promise I'll spend more time with you! Please!" He thought it over. How could he refuse? A little moment of shame compared to a lifetime of happiness between him and his princess?"Yea, sure, I'll do it..." he mumbled.

"YES!"

Shigure looked around at everyone staring at him with odd expressions, wondering what the sudden outburst was about. He blushed. "Uh...he just told me that he read one of my books...and he said it was great! Woo-hoo!" he laughed feebily.

On their way back to Hatori's office, Hiro murmmered, "What type of books do you write, again?" Shigure smiled knowingly. "Nothing you need to worry about until you are older, dear boy!"

Hiro sighed."I'm only in elementary school, and this pervert is already giving me a reputation..."

They all went back to Hatori's room in peace.(Mostly...Hiro and Kisa payed no mind to Shigure's mindless ramblings about his smutty novels) When they got there, they tried(as quick as one can in a dress...) to teach Hiro the song and help him learn how to...eh...function in a dress.

And, even that brought a smile to Hatori's face.

* * *

_Well. I just wanna say THANX! To all of the ppls who have given me reviews on this story, and to tell you that I will update soon. (Also...I will update "Time Well Spent" soon...after I finish this story, though. It's already finished! Heh."_

_Oh, and in case ANYONE caught this: I do realize that Kisa and Hiro had not been introduced at this point in the story... But, if they weren't there, there never would have been a story! I get to change SOME things around...so yea. Too bad...hehe..._


	4. Oops A Mistake!

**DISCLAIMER: **In Tarzan talk, they say it like this: Me no own Fruits-ee Basket-ee!

Yes. There you have it. The horrible, awful truth. lol! Well, I'm terribly sorry for not updating! So much going on! BLAH. . Never fear, I updated again! Heeheehee...Oh hey I think my writing style actually CHANGED, so bear with me.. I've started adding more detail, which means longer chapters! YAY!

* * *

_The Possible Doom of Shigure's Misguided Crab Cake Reference_

_**Sohma House, The Dining Hall**_

Ah. The moment we have all been waiting for, eh? The peice-de-resistance, the _MOMENT OF TRUTH!_ Well. Maybe...

The dining hall: Where everything, good and bad, has happened. Where many people have had their lives ruined, where many people have laughed at those who have had their lives ruined. Where those people who had their lives ruined and got laughed at got back at the ones who laughed at them. Hahaha...take THAT Akito!

The walls hummed with joyous(and drunken)activities and conversations.("Watch out, Haru! Oh no...that won't come out anytime soon..."). Akito stood at the punch table, watching everyone avidly. Like a hawk, picking out his prey. Actually, no he wasn't. He was drunk, too. He made the nasty mistake of drinking the cup of "water" (-KOFF-) that was annonimously labled for him... Yea, seeing him do his impression of a dolphin(possibly on drugs) is a very funny thing. Especially when you realize he doesn't like raw fish being thrown at his face.

Shigure walked into the dining room, late as usual, with Hatori at his heels. I think he took the "act natural" comment Hatori gave him way too seriously... So, about five minutes later, _with his clothes back on,_ Shigure waltzed back into the room, taking a seat next to his friend, who was currently in a drunken stupor. With bloodshot eyes, Hatori looked up at him. "Dude. I LOVE YOU." 'Oh god. Please don't let us re-live the Reno experience...' Shigure thought to himself, shivering. Now, THAT was an interesting story to explain to the police!

They sat in one of the front tables, not only to have an up-close view, but because no one sat up there anymore. Not since Kagura lept off the stage to join Kyo outside. She's not the brightest(nor graceful) girl... Two broken noses and one bleeding lip is enough to get you to stay in the back!(Oh, and Kyo was fine, thanks for ASKING. Just some minor head trauma! )

Akito walked towards the front of the large, empty table. His gaze never left that of Shigure's, and he seemed to have something on his mind. 'Oh crap.'

"Shigure? Where are Hiro and Kisa? I seem to believe I saw them with _you_, last." he asked.

Shigure blinked. Several times.

-Blink-

-BlinkBlink-

-BlinkBlinkBlink-

(Wait how many is several?)...Anyway:

After being hit in his side by Hatori(who magically became sober), Shigure answered, "Uh... you did? Well, Akito you must be seeing things, because I haven't seen them since... not... today?" (Don't you hate it when someone answers a question with a question? Gosh.)

The Head of the House sighed. "I talked to Kisa before we entered..." his gaze slid to Hatori,"the house." No one talked. 'I wonder if he suspects anything?' Shigure questioned himself. With an eyebrow raised in contemplation, Akito said, "Well, perhaps I just mistook them for someone else. No, I don't believe I have seen them since then either."

"Wait." he lowered his eyes. "That HAD to have been you with them in Hatori's office! I know those voices anywhere!" Shigure freaked.'Did he overhear...?'

"Shigure, am I right?"

'No use hiding the truth, I guess.' "Why, you are! I forgot about _that_! So sorry..." he bowed to Akito, breathing in finally when he saw that the younger man believed him. "So, where exactly are they now?" he asked Shigure.

Uh-oh. Shigure swallowed hard. "Bad crab cakes, I believe... hehe...had them running off to the bathroom!" he looked around nervously. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Akito replied softly. A smile curved upon his lips.He turned around and walked away, slowly. "We did not get crab cakes this year..." he said to himself, holding his stomach.(BEWARE: Akito is allergic to fish of all kinds apparently, but he did not learn that until last year when he tried the crab cakes... it's not fun having a pissy, evil, man in the emergency room. More so when you are the nurse who needs to clean his bedpan .)

* * *

_**Sohma House, Hatori's Office. **_

_At the same moment..._

"Oh, Hiro! You look so pretty! Like a princess..." Kisa exclaimed, dreamily, swooning over his outfit.

"UGH. I am not pretty. I am a boy. Boys do not wear dresses. That is why we wear pants. This goes against...me!" he said roughly, changing his voice to prove his "manliness".

He pulled at his outfit, smoothing out creases and picking off pieces of lint. 'You know, I could get used to this!' he thought. 'I love the way this dress feels against my skin! Mmmm... silk...'

"Hiro?" Kisa got his attention.

"Huh? What...?"

"Oh, nothing..." she could have sworn she saw a rabbit climb underneath his outfit. 'No... It isn't...right? She mentally asked herself. Her mind responded, 'No, you silly girl! It was just a hallucination! Too much sugar! SUGAR BAD!'

"Huh. Let's get this thing OVER WITH." Hiro started to walk out of the door, "I want out of this frilly dress thing, and I want outta here!" (Poor thing...if only he could see the future... high hopes go -POOF-!)

* * *

--_So. How did you like the chapter? It was longer, which I thought was better! . Mwahaha...No, Hiro won't be a cross-dresser! I'm just poking fun! Heeheehee..._


	5. The End Dundunduuun!

**DISCLAIMER:** I. Do. Not. Own. Fruits. Basket. If I ever do, I will be sure to let you kno...but, then again, if I DO own it, it's probably the end of the world. lol!

So...HI! I've started to update more yay! Go me... This is the last chapter...-tear- I kno, I kno! But, I've begun another story...not giving any hints...mwahaha!(maybe ill actually update that one once in awhile, too lol!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Moment of Truth!**_

_Sohma House, Dining Hall_

The true moment you all have been waiting for! Haha tricked you, last time! -WINK-

AHHHH. Ok, here we go!

Hiro(-AHEM-), Oh, sorry! I mean..."Momiji"...entered into the room. He walked very gracefully... Until he tripped. There he was, walking down the rows of tables almost regally, and PHOOM! He falls. Gosh, he just ruins EVERYTHING.

After getting up with the most bunny-looking smile he could muster, Hiro made it to the stage. A small bow, a small wave to the crowd. He got sparse applause(and one cough...and...is that a baby crying? Who the hell let _them_ in!) The music began, and Shigure and Hatori almost fell out of their seats trying to hide their faces, like they were on and episode of _Cops_.(Well, they have been on one, actually...)(Damn Reno incident! Shigure told Hatori _not to order _that last drink...but noooooo...). But, deciding they were being idiots,(Actually, they couldn't really decide that... it's not their fault they were born that way!)(No. It's not _Shigure's _fault he was born that way!), they tried acting normal, moving their heads and clapping their hands to the beat. If one was looking at them from a distance, they would decide that the one with the black hair seemed to be break-dancing in his own seat. 'Idiot.', Hatori thought, glancing at his friend.

As "Momiji" began to turn and spin(awkwardly, like a newborn...umm...something), Shigure spotted a rabbit hopping towards his table. "Oh, no..." he mumbled. "Pardon?" Hatori asked, his eyes narrowed now, suspecting something. It's not like he would do anything about Shigure, anyway. He just liked to pretend he cared. Like that time they set Aya on fire by acci- erm. Nevermind.

"Oh, um. Nothing. I...ah...my stomach hurts, is all. I'm going to go. Right now. As in...um. Bye! Hehe," Shigure squeaked out quickly, giving his friend a very scary-looking grin. The truth is, almost any smile he could have given at that moment, no matter how "tender" he would have tried to make it, would have even scared the bejeesus out of little children. Great way to get free candy, though. Go freakishly-creepy smiles! w00t.

He got up from the table, and pretended to trip at the same time.(Well, actually...he really _did_ trip. I just said that for his poor sake. Hahaha too late now!) While "falling"(-cough, cough-), he grabbed the real Momiji, and ran into the hall, covering the sad, watery-eyed rabbit with his robes. It just so happened that he just did not have as much fabric on those robes that you'd think he would... Let's just say he had a very awkward moment with covering up what was left of _him_, if you catch my drift...

"Whew," he whispered, smoothing out what now looked like his skirt. Um. No, wait. That _is_ a skirt! It doesn't just look like it! It's-

Shutup, brain. Alright. Back to the story.

_It worked, it really worked!_ he thought to himself, giving Momiji a slightly uncomfortable pat on the head. The poor boy had always been terrified of the man since he tried to soak his hair in lighter fluid and- wow this guy has a lot of problems with arsen, huh? (-cough-Ayame put him up to it!-cough-) Alright. Well. Ayame has some issues that need to be sorted out. But we all knew that, right? Riiight.

_After the Dance_

Shigure stayed out in the hall until he heard clapping, signifying that either the dance was done or someone caught Hiro- I mean, "Momiji"- before he fell off of the stage in a drunken stupor. Damn punch. As he turned around to make his way to Hatori's office, his face hit a familiar chest. He looked up. The complexion. The hair. The face. The voice. The...you get it!

"Well, well, well...as I suspected. What were you trying to hide from me?" Akito asked. He flashed a menacing smile, full of evil thoughts and all sorts of things you just don't want to encounter in a dark alley. Well, that's not entirely true. He was also smiling because he was thinking about his teddy bear. Ah, yes. Wesley. He was dark brown and missing one eye, but, oh, he couldn't sleep without him! What would he do on those cold nights when it was snowing and those bad things in his closet could hurt him? Yes. What would he do without widdle Wesley? He was his only friend, his-

-Ahem. Alright, sorry, sorry. But admit it. You didn't know about Akito's secret stuffed animal/love, did you? His only furry pal. It's so sad, really. I remember when- Damn. OK. Back to the story!-

You get my point. He definitely had a much scarier smile than any...erm..._interesting_ grin Shigure could come up with. Oh, shiver with fear. _Shiver_. Shigure did. He gave a feeble cry. "Akito!" he said, his voice becoming high-pitched and sounding like so many school girls who had swooned over him. Boy, he needed to visit Tohru's school more often. "It...It's not what it seems, I..."

Akito laughed. "Give me Momiji. Come on," he said, holding out his palm.

Shigure sighed like a child(not really surprising), reached into his robes, (I'm being flashed! Help me, help me! No...um. No, nevermind. Who said Shigure wasn't hot...?) and handed him the rabbit. Akito began to stroke its fur. "Shigure," he began calmly. That was not a good sign. "You went against my wishes. You lied to me when I asked you if there was anything wrong. Now everyone thinks they just saw Momiji dance! It is treason!" Shigure cowered, mostly out of fear from being hit than anything else. He could have cared less about morals at that moment. He had been hit enough by Hatori, thank you very much. At least he could hit _him_ back, unlike this guy. Who voted for him as head anyway? Oh, wait. That's right. Family curse and all that. Forgot for a second!

Akito gave a sly smile. Now Shigure started to feel actual fear rising into the pit of his stomach. Or maybe he really _was_ sick. Either one works. Except...well, one is obviously messier.

The head of the household dragged Shigure to him by his robes and pulled him just a bit lower, to his level. "You are lucky I feel so good today," he said daringly. Then he moved his head towards Shigure's ear, and gave a little chuckle. "You will pay," he whispered, his voice chilling.

Akito pulled away quickly, assessing the people filing out of the Banquet Hall. No one seemed to want to look him in the eyes. He began to turn around, but stopped himself, instead staring right into Shigure. Well. Metaphorically he did that, of course. In reality, that would just plain hurt, and- blast it, there's still more story!

"...I would rather like to meet this Tohru Honda I hear so much about," Akito said, his eyes an icy grey, then made his way back into the depths of the hallways. Shigure, his mouth wide open in shock and what he hoped was fear and not...um...puke, mumbled only to himself. "Of course, I'll see right to that, Akito. Of course I will." But his face said otherwise.

All he could think of was going home with Kyo and Yuki, and keeping quiet. And highschool girls, of course. Always gotta include them!

This is mostly the point that I got to. The spy I hired- oh, crap. I mean, my "witness" told me that was all they saw because at that point they needed to...ah..."go to the bathroom". Sure, we'll say that.

Hmmm. End of this story, anyway!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? Can you believe I haven't updated for almost two whole years now? I feel so bad! Gomen nasai! bows imploringly hahaha. You like my Japanese? I'm finally taking that class and...

stops and thinks for a secondstares at the wall with a blank look on face um. What was I saying, again? Oh, yeah! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I really want to thank everyone for reading this! It was my first fanfiction ever, and it went so well! I especially want to thank my loyal reader(s) (oh, you know who you are and I loved your comments!)

but I also want to say thanks to serinity's angel! Thank you so much for your comment! You made me get off of my butt and finish! Ah, thank you! I needed to finish the story about my lo- cough. Um. Shigure, I mean. Same thing! lol

omg i feel like this is like an oscar speech. ill stop now becuz the little red light is blinking and ppl are starting to throw rotten fruit and...oooh, a quarter! Ow...rubs head

anyway, thank you! I hoped you loved the story as much as I did!

Jazzy


End file.
